Lingering Doubts, a RazxLili Oneshot
by Metron99
Summary: One Year after Raz's victory over Oleander and Loboto, Raz and Lili are STILL together. but, Raz worried that his "Curse" will drive a wedge between him and Lili. Lili proves him wrong.


**Psychonauts copyright Tim Schafer/Double Fine**

* * *

a girl with brown hair in pigtails sat patiently on a rock, overlooking a creek in a forest.

she was Lili Zanotto, a resident camper at the Whispering Rock Summer Camp (really a Training Ground for Young Psychics.)

It had been One Full Year since the memorable events that occured LAST SUMMER.

Coach Oleander (assisted by Dr. Loboto) used a mutated lungfish to kidnap the campers  
and, use their psychic brains to power modified military tanks that fire "PSI-Blasts"

Apparently, the Coach was going to use a whole fleet of these literal "Think Tanks"  
to take REVENGE out on all the Non-Psychics and Take Over The World.

And, he might've succeeded..had RAZ not came along that day.

Razputin Aquato (nicknamed "Raz")

he was a Circus Boy, an Acrobat who ran away to Whispering Rock to hone his skills and be a Psychonaut, a "Psychic Protector."

Aside from Lili herself (who had a cold at the time)  
Raz was the ONLY ONE whose brain wasn't stolen.

Not only did he risk his life to save the world.  
but, he ALSO saved Lili (whose brain would've been stolen once her cold went away.)

Lili alway thought Raz was "cute"  
but, after those events one year ago..she knew he was MORE than that.

he was Brave, Selfless and Kindhearted.

I mean, Who Else would defeat the villain by CURING their mental illness, rather than just vaporizing them.

Lili had to admit it: Raz inspired her.  
no more did she think being Psychic (or, a Psychonaut) was useless.

and, she No Longer wanted to "set people on fire"

No..Lili was now certain on what she wanted to do with her life.  
she wanted to Help People with her powers..like Raz did.

Lili wanted to be a Psychonaut like him.  
but, if that didn't happen..then, she go for the next best thing: a Psyciatrist.  
(Lili felt that with her powers, it would be EASY to cure mental illnesses.)

Lili now knew that she LOVED Raz (not just "Like")  
and, looked forward to ever summer spent at Whispering Rock..when she could see him, again.

Lili Lived at the East Coast and, Raz (living in a Circus) traveled ALOT.

Lili hated this, being Away from Raz for so long.  
but, the two of them DID figure out how to telepathicly communicate long distance.

and, there was this One Time that Raz's Family came to the town where Lili lived  
and, performed there awhile (This was apparently Raz's Father's Idea.)

Lili LOVED that.

But, most-of-the-time..Lili had to wait until Next Summer to see him.  
and, she planned to spend Every. Single. Minute. of it with her "Razzie"

Lili continued to wait for Raz in the wilderness.  
while normally a patient girl, Lili was starting to get worried after an hour or so.

just when she was about to get up and go look for him..she saw Raz, walking down the trail towards her.

"**RAZ!**"

Lili jumped up and ran over to the boy.  
she quickly hugged him (TIGHTLY.)

"LI-LI!" exclaimed Raz, barely able to breath

Lili eventually released Raz..then, gently punched his chest.

"You're **LATE.**"

"oh..r-right..sorry." said Raz, his tone unusually low

Lili eyed Raz.

"raz..are you alright?"

"Huh?"

"you don't seem like yourself.  
you're acting so..QUIET."

Raz scratched his head for a moment.

"just..g-got alot'a stuff on my mind, that's all."

Lili had a suspicious look in her eye.

(("_what are you hiding?_")) thought Lili

"NOTHING!, i'm not hiding anything!" exclaimed Raz, who "heard" Lili's thoughts

NOW, Lili was concerned (and, ticked.)

"Razputin Aquato, you'd better tell me what's going on **RIGHT NOW**  
or, else i'll reach right into your mind and **PLUCK IT OUT!**"

Oddly enough, Lili's aggressive threat had no affect on Raz.

and, this only worried Lili even further.

"Raz..seriously, what's wrong!?" asked Lili, her tone softer

Raz paused, looking out at the flowing stream.  
he then exhaled sharply, looked at Lili and spoke.

"L-Lili.."

"yes, Raz?"

Raz scratched his head again, clearly disturbed by something.

"do-do you..have any, uhh..s-second thoughts?"

Lili was confused at this.

"huh?"

"I mean, that is..about..umm."

Lili placed her fists on her hips, staring sternly at Raz.

"Raz, you're not making any sense!"

"SORRY, it's jus-"

Lili placed two fingers on Raz's lips.

"shut up." said Lili, bluntly

"I don't know what's wrong with you..but, i AM gonna find out."

Lili then placed two of her fingers against the temple of her skull.  
she closed her eyes and focus her psychic powers, probing Raz's mind for 'recent memories'

**-[Flashback]-**

_a Very 'Chipper' Raz walks out of the Wispering Rock Lodge Building and down the long walkway._

_as he headed for the trail leading to the GCP/Wilderness area (where Lili awaited him)_  
_a loud voice suddenly rang out, calling him._

_"HEY, RAZ!"_

_Raz turned and saw a Blonde Girl sitting at a picnic table._

_"Elka?!"_

_Elka had a sly smirk on her face as she looked at Raz._

_"where ya' goin' in such a hurry?!" asked Elka_

_Raz smiled._

_"To see Lili, of course._  
_she's waiting for me over by the GCP/Wilderness area."_

_Elka smirked at Raz._

_"Wow..you an her are STILL seeing each other?, that's Amazing!"_

_Raz chuckled, oblivious to Elka's sarcasm._

_"Oh, yeah..we sure are._  
_we're about as in love as Elton and Milka ar-"_

_"I'm surprised she hasn't dumped you, yet.." said Elka, ignoring Raz_

_Raz looked at Elka, confused._

_"Wa-What?!"_

_Elka hid an evil grin: she had him "hooked", now._  
_sh then got up off her seat and paces around near Raz._

_"Oh, don't get me wrong..I Congratulate You for lasting as long as you have ALREADY!_

_uhh..how long have you and Lili been an item, again?"_

_"a Year." replied Raz_

_Elka mocked surpise._

_"(Deep Gasp) a Whooole YEAR, heh-heh..FANTASTIC!_  
_you lasted alot Longer than "ANTONIO", he and Lili went our for Six Months."_

_"Antoni-?"_

_"..and, then there was "MICHAEL", that one last for THREE MONTHS._  
_"JACOB" lasted for only ONE MONTH, and Poor, POOR "MAXWELL"..One Week."_

_"wha-?"_

_Elka continued._

_"Oh, WAIT..there was also "BOBBY"!_  
_heh-heh, poor loser: he lasted for only ONE WHOLE DAY!"_

_Raz now glared at Elka._

_"Elka..WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?"_

_Elka shrugged._

_"Juuust giving you some warning, Raz._  
_you're not the Only Guy struck by 'Cupid's Arrow.'_

_Lili's not really a "One Guy, Gal"_  
_she goes through more Boyfriends than Frankie and Kitty do Clothes."_

_Elka then approached Raz, looking right at him._

_"Look..Raz, i'm sorry to have to tell you this._  
_but, Lili's just gonna Break You're Heart._

_so, the best thing you can do..is BREAK UP with her."_

_Raz eyed Elka._  
_he then noticed that for some reason..he couldn't hear Elka's Thoughts._

_Raz then spotted a silver headband around Elka's forehead._

_the young Psychnaut then scoffed._

_"i don't believe you."_

_Elka snorted._

_"Wa-What?"_

_"You're Lying." repeated Raz, sternly_

_Elka let out a chuckle._

_"Now..R-Raz, liste-"_

_"NO, YOU LISTEN!" shouted Raz_

_"Me and Lili..we are close in ways you CANNOT Imagine._  
_we have a 'Mental Link', we've been inside each other's minds.._

_I've seen HER Life thru my eyes..and, she's seen MINE thru hers."_

_"How do you know that what you've seen isn't Fabricated?_  
_like what Coach Oleander did with that Bogus Mental Vault?!"_

_Raz paused at this, seeing a point in Elka's statement._

_But, this didn't faze him one bit._  
_he looked right at Elka, his expression STERN._

_"i TRUST Lili."_

_Raz then turned to walk away._  
_This made Elka growl in her throat, gritting her teeth._

_she was NOT going to be beaten, today._

_Then..Elka got ANOTHER Cruel Idea._  
_she then ran up ahead and faced Raz, again._

_"OKAY!, MAY-BE that whole "Lili the Playgirl" thing WAS just something i heard, you know..People TALK."_

_Raz crossed hsi arms, eyeing Elka._

_"Mmm-Hmm.."_

_"BUT!..there is One Thing that I Know to be True._  
_ONE THING..that can put quite the 'Wedge' between You and Lili."_

_Raz looked right at Elka._

_"and, WHAT..might that be, Doom?"_

_Elka smirked, a Dark look in her face._

_"The Galochio Curse."_

_Raz made a shocked (and, somewhat Frightened) expression._  
_he then quickly regained his anger, and glared at Elka suspiciously._

_"how do YOU know of that?!"_

_Elka grinned evily, again._

_"like i said: People TALK."_

_Raz looked away, obvious shame and fear on his face._  
_and, like a snake..Elka began to circle around Raz._

_"to MY understanding.."Galochio" is the name of the family of Psychics that CURSED yours."_

_"They..were Gypies from a rival circus." began Raz, sadly_

_"they cursed my grandfather (and, his decendants)_  
_to die in Deep Water, which manifests as a formeless hand..that pulls you under."_

_"RIGHT..and, with every last Galochio now DEAD: there is NO ONE to lift the curse._  
_and, no doubt Your Father AND, obviously You have inherited this curse."_

_"yeah..so?"_

_Elka giggled to herself._

_"Allow me to EXPLAIN it to you." said Elka, standing before Raz_

_"Assuming that this Thing between You and Lili DOES work out.._  
_the two of you keep dating, eventually become Engaged and Married as adults._

_THEN, the "Big Day" comes..when Lili gives birth to you're child._  
_and, no doubt YOU will assume that You and Lili will live HAAAAPPILY EVER AFTER, Right?!"_

_"uhh..well, YEAH."_

_"WRONG!" snapped Elka, suddenly_

_Raz was caught off guard at this sudden change in mood._  
_Elka then marched over to Raz, her expression DARK and GRIM._

_"Your ENTIRE Family Line is CURSED, remember!?_  
_so, any child that you concieve with ANY WOMAN..will be cursed as well."_

_Elka then brought her face INCHES from Raz._

_"let's face it, Raz: Sooner or Later, the Curse of Galochio is Gonna Get You._  
_and, if THAT doesn't Break Poor, POOR Lili..then, watching her BABY suffer the same fate WILL!"_

_Raz gulped hard, seeing the Painful Truth in Elka's words._

_"Is THAT what you want, Raz?_  
_to Give Lili love..KNOWING that it'll eventually be RIPPED AWAY from her?!"_

_Raz finally dropped to his knees, staring blankly at the ground._  
_Elka smirked, relishing Every. Single. Minute. of this._

_she then bent down, acting sympathetic._

_"raz.."_

_Raz glanced up At Elka._

_"raz..do you LOVE Lili?"_

_Raz was near tears._  
_he quickly nodded his head._

_"m-more than A-Anything."_

_Elka smirked, her eyelids half closed._

_"then..for her sake (and, happiness.)_  
_Leave her be..and, SUFFER in SOLITUDE."_

_Raz quickly stood up and ran away as fast as he could._  
_despite his best attempts, he couldn't stop his tears..and, cried as he ran._

_Elka watched this, grinning slyly._  
_she then Cackled evily to herself._

_"loser."_

**-[End of Flashback]-**

Lili finally stopped reading Raz's mind.  
as she returned to the Real World..she scowled angrily.

"that..B*TCH." growled Lili, darkly

Raz exhaled, breathing heavily.

"she..she's right." said Raz, finally

"I'm..I'M CURSED, Lili (my whole family is.)  
what kind of future can i possably give you?"

Raz turned away.

"maybe it's better if we-"

Lili suddenly grabbed Raz shoulders turned him around and forced him to look at her.

"First of all: Elka is a Fr*ggin LIAR.  
Second: She HATES anybody else being Happy..and, Third-"

Lili suddenly pressed her lips against Raz, kissing him deeply

when she parted, she looked sternly at Raz, again.

"I love you, you idiot."

"But-"

"Don't you get it?!: **I DON'T CARE!**" exclaimed Lili, shaking Raz

"i..don't care that you're cursed.  
i love you..i will ALWAYS love you, no matter what."

"I know..and, I love you, too.  
which is why i think it would be best if-"

"DON'T EVEN SAY THAT!, Don't even Think It!"

"LILI, Come on..THINK!  
Elka is RIGHT: Sooner or Later, the Curse will get me..AND, my Children and Grandchildren.

and, i love you too much to put you through that kind of pain."

"Shouldn't that be MY CHOICE?!  
and, besides..'I' love you Too Much to let you deal with this Alone."

Raz looked at Lili.

"Lili, i-"

"NO, LISTEN TO ME, D*MMIT!" snapped Lili

Raz shut his mouth Tight.  
Lili then touched his face affectionetly.

"Raz..i love you, no matter what.  
and, even though i didn't always show it: i ALWAYS loved you.

but, my feelings for you REALLY became strong after you nearly died trying to save me..AND, my father."

Raz was about to say something..but, Lili kept her fingers on his lips.

"LEMME FINISH." said Lili, sternly

Raz nodded.

"I know about you're curse..about e-everything.  
and, i won't lie to you: I am scared to death of what may happen.

but, i don't care..i love you.  
and, i wanna stay with you 'til the day we die: whether it be Fifty Years or Fifty Seconds."

Lili then brought her face CLOSER to Raz.

"and..if there was Any Man who i would want to have kids with, someday..i'd want it to be you, ONLY You."

Lili then released her fingers from Raz lips.  
Ironicly..Raz was speechless, unable to find words.

"I..Uh..o-oh-"

Lili then kissed Raz softly on the lips.

this made Raz smiled.

"ohh..i-i love you."

Lili spread out her arms and embraced Raz tightly.  
resting her head against him, she let a small tear fall down her cheek.

"i'm not giving up on you, raz..Never." began Lili, silently

"maybe..maybe we can find a way to break this curse."

"how?" said Raz

"all of the galochios are DEAD."

"you don't know that for sure, Raz..  
they could still be alive..in hiding.

and, even if they ARE all dead.  
they must've left Something behind that we can use."

"but, what if there isn't?  
what if my family is curse forever?!"

Lili parted from Raz, looking right at him.

"then..we will Endure.  
'cuz that's what love is: "For Better..or, Worse."

Raz stared at Lili for awhile.  
then, sighed sharply, hanging his head low.

"i'm..i'm sorry, Lili.  
forgive for being such a-"

"I already have."

Lili then 'pecked' Raz on the cheek.  
she then took his hand, holding it tightly.

"come on, Raz.  
we've got Alotta catching up to do."

Raz and Lili began to walk down the trail, enjoying each other's company.

"Lili?"

"yeah, Raz?"

"While we're on the subject..  
if we ever had Kids someday, which would you want: a Boy or a Girl?"

"Hmm..doesn't matter to ME.  
so long as You are the "Daddy."

"o..kay.  
well, if we had any..what would you call them?"

Lili thought for a bit.

"well..if i had a daughter, i'd name her "Naz."

Raz chuckled at this.

"Really.."NAZ!?"  
not very Creative."

Lili gently punched Raz shoulder.

"Let's not talk about this right now.  
we'll worry about Names when that day comes." said Lili

"hmm..okay."

**[Kid's Cabins, Later That Night]**

Raz and Lili eventually returned to the Kid's Cabin Area having enjoyed a Full Day of Summer Fun, together.

Raz and Lili stood at the center of the three small cabins.  
they faced each other, each holding hands.

"well..here we are." began Raz

"yeah." said Lili

Raz looked at Lili.

"well..Thanks, Lil.  
i had a Great Time, today."

Lili smiled.

"so did i."

the two leaned forward and kissed one more time.  
when they parted, Lili frowned for a moment.

"i hate that we're apart." said Lili

"i wish we could be together ALL the Year..not just here at camp."

Raz smiled weakly.

"Perhaps Someday..we will."

"well, "Someday" couldn't be soon enough for me."

Raz and Lili at last parted.  
the two turned and left for their respected cabins.

Raz then stopped and looked back at Lili.

"you, uhh..aren't going to Get Even with Elka, are you?"

Lili stopped in her tracks.  
she then smiled a wide grin as she took a moment to "fantasize."

Raz (due to his Strong mental powers) "saw" what Lili was imagining.

He first saw an image of Lili strapping Elka to a large rocket marked "The MOON or Bust" and lighting it's Fuse.

a Second Image of Elka tied of on a Train Track with Lili driving a Steam Locomotive STRAAAIGHT towards her.

the LAST few were a bit more "Brutal"  
showing Elka in an Eletric Chair, Gullintine and Gallows.

Lili then turned and looked right at Raz.

"Relax, Raz." said Lili, calmly

"I am just going to have a Nice, Calm, Peaceful 'Chat' with her."

Raz grimaced, not liking where this was going.  
Lili smiled, then walked back towards the Girls Cabin.

she stopped at the door and looked back.  
Lili watched as Raz walked into his own cabin and shut the door behind him.

Lili then turned, scowling angrily.

_(("time to pay, Elka._"))

Lili gripped the handle and jerked the door open.  
inside was Pheobe, Crystal, Chloe (who was asleep)  
Kitty and Frankie, Milka..and, finally ELKA.

Pheobe looked at Lili.

"oh, HEY, Lil.  
what's up-"

Lili marched right into the cabin.  
she headed Straight for Elka, and-

**PUNCH!**

slugged her HARD in the jaw with a Psionicaly charged fist.

"ouch." said Milka

Elka dropped down on the floor.  
she eventually recovered..then, felt the inside of her mouth with her tounge.

Elka then spat our a bloody tooth on the ground.  
and, after staring at it for awhile..glared right up at Lili.

"LILI, _**WHAT THE HELL!?**_"

"THAT'S for saying those awful thing to Raz!" snapped Lili, angrily

"and, you're lucky that's ALL i do to you..JERK."

"What did she DO!?" questioned Crystal, oblivious as always

Lili looked at the other girls.

"Elka told Raz that i had other boyfriend..and, that i'd leave him.  
AND, she tried to hurt him by bringing up his Family Curse."

Lili then glared right back at Elka.

"So, basicly..she wa strying to Break. Us. Up."

a few of the girls gasped at this.  
(Milka immediatly started glaring at Elka.)

"that's..That's HORRIBLE!" said Pheobe

"Elka, **HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING!?**"

"Well, I-"

"i know why." began Milka

all eyes went to the brown haired, dark skinned girl.

"Elka is jealous of Anyone whose in love..  
on account that NILS keeps dumping her for the next Pretty Face.

I'm sorry to say that i'm not surprised that Elka would do this.  
she tried to break up Me and Elton by spreading lies of us 'cheating on each other."

everyone looked at Elka again.

"Bwa-, grrr..  
oh, just GIVE IT A REST, will ya!?

Raz is a LOSER!, has been ever since he came to this Stupid Camp!"

Pheobe scowled at Elka.

"For YOUR Information..  
if it wasn't for RAZ, you're BRAIN would still be in a Jar!"

"or, in a TANK!" added Milka

Elka scoffed.

"oh, who the hell cares!"

"I do." said Lili, sternly

"and, if YOU don't like it..  
then, you can just sleep OUTSIDE with the Cougars and Bears, Tonight!"

Elka glared at Lili.

"you..wouldn't..DARE!"

**[Seconds Later]**

**KICK!**

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!**_"

Elka is (quite literaly) kicked out of the cabin via Lili's Psionic Boot Construct.

the blonde flies thru the air and, crashed head-first into a tree stump.

Lili is standing at the door.

"Oooo..Nice Shot." said Pheobe

"YAAAAAAAY, LILI!" exclaimed Crystal

Lili nodded to herself.  
she then returned inside the Cabin and LOCKED the door.

Lili then looked at the others.

"DO NOT..let her back in." warned Lili

"The next person who DOES will have their Nightmare Release by ME, Personally..GOT IT!?"

everybody nodded.

"GOOD."

Lili then yawned loudly.

"man..i'm bushed." said Lili, as she went to her bunkbed.

as Lili got into bed, rest her head pulled up the covers, turned over and close her eyes..

the Other Girls looked at each other..then, grimaced.

"g'night.." said Lili

"uhh..y-yeah: G'Night."

the other girls soon went to THEIR beds and went to sleep.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**First Attempt at Psychonauts Fanfiction (so, Be Gentle, PLEASE.)**

**Anyway, this takes place One Year AFTER the events of the game and, is quite obviously a RazxLili story (hence the title)**

**since this oneshot has a domestic setting i had to be Clever when it came to an Antagonist (I chose 'Elka Doom', cause out of all of the FEMALE Campers..she was the Meanest to Raz.)**

**This Oneshot was written for numerous reasons..**

**. I like RazxLili (their Cute.)**

**. While Raz's "Hand of Galochio" made for an interest videogame weakness. well, let's face it: in Real World Terms, it could cause quite alot of problems.**

** and, i wanted to explore the possibilities of it being a probable stumbling block for Raz in terms of Relationships, and what-not.**

**. We've already seen Raz being protective of Lili in the game. and, i wanted to see Lili taking that role to New Lengths. (she seemed to hint at it when 'Linda, the Mutant Lungfish' swiped at Raz.)**

**. Seriously, Lili's a girl with ADDITUDE. and, writing her being Aggressive (but, in an Affectionent sort of way) was FUN.**

**I also left some Tidbits for Diehard Psychonauts Fans referencing events and things that happened in the game (EX: Oleander's "Bogus Mental Vault.")**

**This oneshot is meant to be a foreshadowing of a possible multi-chapter story that i may write. (which i'm thinking will be My Own Version of 'Psychonauts 2')**

**Anyway..be sure to leave Feedback. i'd like to know how my first Psychonauts Fanfic went.**


End file.
